Far Away
by rafinha20
Summary: UA.Haruka esta confusa e sai em viagem deixando Michiru sozinha, passamse os anos e ela retorna. O que acontecerá com o amor delas? Será que sobreviverá depois de tantos anos? Leiam e descubram.


Aviso: Sailor Moon não me pertence, nem a música "FAR AWAY", mas a fic sim.

Portanto aproveitem e boa leitura.

* * *

**Far Away**

Quanto tempo havia passado? Dois meses? Um ano? Quanto? Não sabia, tinha perdido a conta depois de um ano, pois não agüentava lembrar do rosto dela chorando quando parti. Havia passado tanto tempo e ainda me lembrava daqueles olhos, que lembravam o mais lindo oceano. Cometi muitos erros em minha vida, mas aquele com toda certeza, tinha sido o maior e o pior deles. Não havia uma noite sequer que eu não me culpasse.

Tinha acabado de chegar no cais e não me surpreendi ao ver que não havia ninguém me esperando, tomei um táxi enquanto um turbilhão de pensamentos invadia minha mente e trazia recordações do passado. Sonhos que, por todos esses anos, invadiam minha mente e tornavam meus medos quase invencíveis. Sim estou com medo, confesso, não sei o que espera por mim naquele quarto de hotel, se eu vou entrar lá e ver **ela** com outra pessoa, se ela vai estar ainda lá, enfim não tenho certeza de mais nada, estou jogando com todas as minha fichas e perder não é uma possibilidade para meu coração. Passei tanto tempo pensando em como seria nosso reencontro, ensaiando as palavras que eu sabia que iriam sumir quando estivesse perto dela, como sempre acontecia, mas de uma coisa eu tenho certeza eu vou ter ela de volta.

O táxi parou e eu desci em frente a um pequeno, mas confortável hotel, paguei a corrida e entrei. O local era bem arrumado, tinham mudado algumas coisas de lugar, mas nada de muito importante, fui até a recepção e esperei até que uma das recepcionistas me atender e disse que tinha viajado e deixei uma cópia das chaves do apartamento com uma amiga minha, ela confirmou o número do quarto e informou-me que ela tinha vivido lá desde que parti. Fiquei surpresa com a notícia, mas logo me recompus e pedi para subir ao quarto, coisa que ela autorizou imediatamente. Subi e cheguei na frente da porta, girei a chave e respirei fundo procurando a coragem que tinha sumido de uma hora para outra, entrei e encontrei tudo apagado, ela não estava. Deixei as malas em um canto perto da porta e parei um momento pensando onde poderia encontrá-la, uma luz se acendeu em meu cérebro e saí procurando o chaveiro onde deixava as chaves da minha ferrari, encontrei e notei que elas não tinham sido usadas, também ela não gostava de dirigir muito. Peguei-as e sai em disparada para o estacionamento do hotel, lá usei o alarme para descobrir onde estava o carro e sai em disparada pelas ruas que me eram conhecidas em busca dela, minha amada.

Cheguei na frente de um ginásio esportivo, entrei e vi que somente as luzes da área das piscinas estavam acesas, fui em direção delas e deparei-me com duas piscinas esportivas enormes, em uma algo se movia com extrema agilidade. Era minha sereia! Ela adorava a água e isso não mudou com os anos que passaram. Ela saiu da piscina e me avistou, seu semblante tornou-se carregado de seriedade e surpresa, nossos olhares se cruzaram e não falamos nada, o silêncio invadiu todo o espaço, ela desviou o olhar e dirigiu-se até os vestiários. Sabia o que iria fazer por isso me sentei nas arquibancadas e esperei, sabia que não demoraria muito. Dito e feito quinze minutos depois lá estava ela com um vestido leve branco, cabelos soltos os quais se moviam com a brisa vinda das janelas e uma sandalhinha rasteira bege, estava simples e muito sexy na minha opinião, mas seu rosto continuava carregado e imaginei que a conversa não seria tão fácil.

**This time, this place**

_Este tempo, este lugar_

**Misused, mistakes**

_Desperdícios , erros_

**Too long, too late**

_Tão demorado , tão tarde_

**Who was I to make you wait**

_Quem era eu para te fazer esperar_

**Just one chance**

Apenas mais uma chance

**Just one breath**

_Apenas mais uma respiração_

**Just in case there's just one left **

Apenas um caso que foi deixado de lado

**'Cause you know,**

_Porque você sabe,_

**You know, you know... **

_Você sabe , você sabe..._

"Porque você voltou?" – ouvi essa pergunta, sabia que ela estaria surpresa e isso já era esperado por mim.

"Para esclarecer o que deixamos para trás no passado" – comecei e ela logo me cortou friamente.

"Esclarecer?" – sua expressão mudou para uma de puro enojo – "Você quer resolver isso agora? Depois de me deixar esperando por sete anos? **SETE ANOS???** Me abandonou dizendo que precisava pensar e me prometendo voltar para sermos felizes."

"E voltei como prometi." – cortei-a e me pareceu que isso a deixou mais irritada.

"Depois de Sete anos. Longos sete anos que eu passei chorando achando que foi por minha culpa, minha culpa você ter abandonado nossa vida, tudo o que construímos juntos. Todos falavam para eu desistir, que você nunca ia voltar e eu deveria recomeçar a vida e quando eu finalmente estou voltando a saber o significado da felicidade você aparece dizendo que voltou? O que quer? Nossa vida de volta? Nosso amor de volta? Nossa família acabou.Nosso amor acabou". – terminou gritando e chorando muito, eu me odiei e prometi que nunca mais ela ia chorar por minha causa depois dessa nossa conversa. – Toda nossa vida não existe mais!!!!"

"Você sabe que isso não é verdade. Sabe que tudo não acabou. – falei agarrando seus ombros e fazendo-a olhar diretamente para meus olhos. –" Sei que tudo o que vivemos não foi uma ilusão. Sei que era real"

"Acabou a partir do momento que você fugiu. Que você me abandonou." – gritou jogando em meu rosto o pior de meus erros.

**"EU TE AMO"** – gritei ainda segurando seus ombro, ela olhou pela primeira vez na noite em meus olhos e eu abracei-a – "Eu ainda te amo, Mi."

**That I love you**

_Que eu te amo_

**I have loved you all along**

_Eu sempre te amei_

**And I miss you **

_E eu sinto sua falta_

**Been far away for far too long **

_Estive afastado por muito tempo_

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

_Eu continuo sonhando que você ficará comigo_

**And you'll never go**

_E você nunca irá embora_

**Stop breathing if **

_Paro de respirar se_

**I don't see you anymore**

Eu não te ver de novo

"Porque Ruka?" – perguntou encostando a cabeça no meu ombro e me abraçando forte enquanto chorava mais – "Porque você abandonou toda vida que tínhamos construído juntas? Porque você me abandonou?"

"Estava confusa." – comecei tentando explicar o motivo que tinha me levado a cometer aquele erro que estava pagando até hoje. – "Tudo tinha acontecido tão rápido que tive medo de que fosse um sonho, medo de que eu acordasse e percebesse que tudo não passava de ilusão, que nosso amor nunca existiu e que éramos apenas duas desconhecidas. Minha confusão apenas aumentou quando notei que não era um sonho e que você me amava tanto ou mais do que eu te amava, pois senti medo de ser apenas mais um truque de meu coração e que depois de um tempo o encanto terminasse e eu acabasse ferindo seu coração, temi magoar você. Isso fez com que meu medo aumentasse tanto que achei que a única solução fosse abandonar tudo e pensar com mais calma. Mas dai lembrei de você e me senti o pior de todos os seres deste mundo, então prometi para mim mesma que levasse o tempo que levasse eu voltaria a te ver e resolveríamos tudo o que estivesse pendente..." – parei um pouco e notei que você me olhava tristemente,completei com o coração apertado no peito. - "...mesmo que isso significasse não te ver nunca mais."

"Você tentou não me fazer sofrer, mas eu sofri muito mais temendo que você nunca mais voltasse do que com a possibilidade de não me amar." – disse sorrindo fracamente e passando a mão pelo meu rosto, gesto este que fez com que eu fechasse os olhos guardando na memória aquele toque macio de suas mãos.– "Eu te amava tanto que não importaria se você dissesse que nunca iria me amar eu seguiria amando você até o fim de meus dias."

"Eu senti tanto sua falta, cada dia que passava sem sua presença pareciam séculos. Estava enlouquecendo, mesmo afastado sonhava com você todas as noites e me torturava a idéia de ter te perdido. Pararia de respirar se não pudesse mais ter você." – confessei com a voz falha e lágrimas querendo sair por meus olhos.

**On my knees, I'll ask**

_De joelhos, eu pedirei_

**Last chance for one last dance**

_Uma última chance para uma última dança_

**'Cause with you, I'd withstand**

_'Porque com você, eu resistiria_

**All of hell to hold your hand**

_A todo o inferno para segurar sua mão_

**I'd give it all**

_Eu daria tudo_

**I'd give for us **

_Eu daria por nós_

**Give anything but I won't give up**

_Eu daria qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistiria_

**'Cause you know, **

'_Porque você sabe_

**You know, you know...**

_você sabe, você sabe..._

"O tempo passou Ruka..." – ela começou a dizer e eu senti que meu mundo ia ruir por isso impedi que ela continuasse a falar encostando um dedo em seus lábios e pude, novamente, sentir a maciez da pele dessa mulher que tanto amo. Fiquei de joelhos pegando uma de suas mãos e deixando entre as minhas, comecei a falar olhando firmemente para seus olhos e vendo novamente espanto e surpresa neles.

"Eu sei disso, sei que falhei com todos que sentiam algum afeto por mim e, principalmente, com você, mas não posso mudar o passado e nem prever o que o futuro nos guarda, só posso dizer que se você está do meu lado sou forte para enfrentar o mundo todo para poder te mostrar que ainda podemos ficar juntas." – estava jogando todas as cartas na mesa e deixando que ela fizesse o que quisesse – "Sei que demorei muito tempo para entender isso, mas agora não quero perder mais nem um minuto. Daria todo o que tenho por só mais uma chance, apenas mais uma chance de consertar meus erros e fazer você feliz, como já deveria ter feito há muito tempo. Não sou perfeita e minha maior imperfeição é ter demorado tanto para descobrir que sem você eu não vivo, que você era, é e sempre será a única razão pela qual eu me levanto todo o dia e encontro forças para seguir em diante." – terminei sentindo uma lágrima escorrer por meu rosto.

**I wanted **

_Eu quis_

**I wanted you to stay **

_Eu quis que você esperasse_

**'Cause I needed**

_Porque eu precisava_

**I need to hear you say **

_Porque eu preciso te ouvir dizer_

**"That I love you **

_"Eu te amo_

**I have loved you all along **

_Eu te amei o tempo todo_

**And I forgive you**

_E eu perdôo você_

**For being away for far too long"**

_Por ficar longe tanto tempo"_

**So keep breathing**

_Então continue respirando_

**'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

_'Por que eu não te deixarei mais_

**Believe it**

_Acredite em mim,_

**Hold on to me and, never let me go "**

_Me abrace e nunca me deixe ir."_

Ela sorriu e abaixou até ficar na mesma altura que eu, com o polegar enxugou a lágrima que tinha escorrido por meu rosto. Sorri de volta.

"O que você quer que eu diga Ruka?" – perguntou suspirando e eu abaixei a cabeça. – "Eu te perdôo, eu já tinha te perdoado desde o dia que você partiu. Não sabia o motivo, mas sabia que fosse qual fosse eu já havia perdoado. E perdôo você por ficar tanto tempo longe, só que agora não quero que você saia de perto de mim nunca mais, não agüentaria isso outra vez." – terminou me abraçando forte e eu correspondi o abraço, espantada. Pensava que ela tinha me odiado por tê-la abandonado. Separamo-nos e nós beijamos como se fosse nossa primeira vez, como se aquele tempo todo não passasse apenas de um sonho ruim.

"Você não sabe o que significou para mim você ter me perdoado. Obrigado por acreditar em mim todo esse tempo." – sussurrei em sua orelha, assim que acabamos o beijo. – "Eu te amo e nunca mais quero ou poderia ficar um segundo longe de seus braços."

"Também te amo, mas que tal irmos para casa agora?" – sugeriu enquanto se levantava e me sorria maliciosamente, como fazia anos atrás. – "Ou você acha que é só isso que temos para acertar depois de tantos anos?"

"Vou para onde você quiser sereia. É só você mandar" – sorri de volta da mesma forma passando o braço por seu pescoço e trazendo-a mais para perto e fomos em direção à saída e começo de uma nova vida para nós duas, uma vida com um final feliz, enfim.

**Fim...**

* * *

Bem para quem sobreviveu até aqui espero que tenham gostado e qua tal vocês apertarem esse botãozinho roxo ai no canto da tela e fazerem uma autora feliz **:-D**??? 

beijos

até mais


End file.
